<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>缺口 - 禁果番外 by rieg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512043">缺口 - 禁果番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieg/pseuds/rieg'>rieg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieg/pseuds/rieg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰内西斯15岁时差点被强奸</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genesis Rhapsodos/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>缺口 - 禁果番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本作ABO世界观：女性 Alpha 和男性 Omega 具有双性生殖器，不需要咬后颈腺体结番</p>
<p>Omega 杰内西斯</p>
<p>杰内西斯双性</p>
<p>写文是为了自己爽和抒发性癖，不讨论三观</p>
<p>雷ABO和双性勿入，右上角点叉退出</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ 他真的是 Omega 吗？”</p>
<p>“ 话说我还没见过男的逼是什么样的呢 ”</p>
<p>“ 嘿嘿，看看不就知道了 ”</p>
<p>杰内西斯听见有人在他上方说些什么，他们的声音一会儿近一会儿远，好奇怪。头顶上方被影子笼罩着，阳光照不进来，看不清他们的脸。杰内西斯记得他走在放学回家路上，突然有四个人拦住了他，其中一个他认得，是同班的帕特里克。他之前在天台把帕特里克揍得鼻青脸肿，当下便知道这些人是来寻仇的。如果只是区区四个人的话以他的实力不足为惧，再次和帕特里克的较量也占上风，但不知怎么的，突然有一股强大的力量压制着他，将他全身的力气都抽走，冷汗淋漓，头晕目眩，然后就被他们架着拖到了小巷子里。</p>
<p>他感到有人在扯他的腰带，他想伸手阻止，却发觉连抬手都很吃力。眼前突然出现一张脸，正对着他笑嘻嘻，却让他觉得毛骨悚然。</p>
<p>“ 奥托，快把他的裤子给脱了 ” 那个人好像在给什么人发号施令。</p>
<p>杰内西斯并拢着双腿不想让他们把裤子脱下，但是却无济于事。他们强硬的拉扯着他的长裤和内裤，直到把裤子从他的脚上拽下来，便随意的丢到一边。杰内西斯感到裸露的下半身凉凉的，令他很不舒服。</p>
<p>他们握住他的膝盖，想将他的腿打开。杰内西斯知道他们的意图奋力的抵抗着，但是一股强大的压力再度袭来，压得他喘不过气。他知道这些人里面肯定有 Alpha，而且是两个或以上，才能这么轻松的制服他。空气中充满了 Alpha 的信息素，恶心的味道令他作呕，他的胸口上好像被千斤重的石头压着，令他呼吸困难。力气在快速流失，杰内西斯祈祷着有人来阻止他们的行动，却还是让他们得逞了。</p>
<p>帕特里克观察着杰内西斯的花穴，呼出的气喷在花瓣上，杰内西斯感到浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>“ 帕特里克，亲眼看到你同学的逼感觉怎么样 ” </p>
<p>“ 原来男 Omega 真的有逼啊 ” </p>
<p>“ 废话，女 Alpha 不也长鸡鸡吗 ” </p>
<p>“ 你没玩过 Omega 吧，今天哥教你开开荤怎么样 ” </p>
<p>好恶心。</p>
<p>杰内西斯试图不去听那些下流的话，他希望这一切只是个噩梦，一觉醒来他依然在家里的床上或是在教室里睡着了。</p>
<p>“ 这样会不会太过分了... 我只是想教训教训他而已... ” 帕特里克有些胆怯，他原本只想叫他哥们帮他出口气，可他知道如果再继续下去就是强奸，是犯罪行为，他可不想到时候警察到学校里抓他。</p>
<p>“ 怕什么，Omega 就是用来肏的，等你把他肏爽了就什么都听你的了，你就像昨天看的片子里那样给他舔舔 ”</p>
<p>帕特里克犹豫着伸出舌头，學着av里的男优舔了舔杰内西斯的花瓣。是杰内西斯的汗味，咸咸的，还不错。他大着胆子继续舔着那条肉缝，直到那条肉缝在眼皮底下慢慢的张开，露出里面的穴肉。帕特里克的舔弄令杰内西斯的大腿控制不住不停的颤抖，他感到帕特里克的舌头像一条蛇一样试图钻入他的下体，令他非常恐惧。湿滑的舌头在他的穴里游走，像是在品尝着美食一般，杰内西斯开始感到有奇怪的酥麻感从穴里往上窜。突然间帕特里克含住了阴蒂，突然袭来的强烈快感让杰内西斯情不自禁的发出一声呻吟。</p>
<p>“ 快看，这小婊子开始出水了 ” </p>
<p>带有信息素的爱液从穴里流出，都被帕特里克全部舔掉了。而那条舌头现在正攻击着入口处，企图模仿性交的插入动作。于此同时，丹尼斯也把杰内西斯的校服解开，用舌头和手尽情玩弄着杰内西斯的胸膛和乳头，而奥托已经被杰内西斯美味的信息素刺激得忍不了了，在杰内西斯的脸上胡乱亲一通后就迫不及待的将阴茎插入杰内西斯的口中抽插起来。杰内西斯被嘴里的阴茎顶得一颤一颤，扑鼻的腥味让杰内西斯想要推开奥托，却被顶到喉咙口的阴茎弄到忍不住想干呕。</p>
<p>杰内西斯的下体被帕特里克舔得发出啧啧的水声，帕特里克的哥们莫尔见杰内西斯已经情动，便示意由他来顶替帕特里克的位置。莫尔欣赏着湿淋淋的美穴，得意的用手拍拍杰内西斯的脸。“ 这里有没有吃过鸡巴？” 莫尔一边用手抚摸着杰内西斯的脸颊，一边用手指在阴道口打着圈，然后缓慢的把手指插入阴道中，故意让杰内西斯清楚的感受到阴道壁被摩擦的快感。杰内西斯嘴里还插着阴茎，只能摆动下体试图排出体内的手指，却越发让甬道把手指给绞紧了。“ 这么紧，这小子还是个雏，真是捡到宝了，今天就让爷来捅一捅你的逼！” 说着就用插在穴里的两根手指快速的抽插着，直插得涌出的爱液四处喷溅。奥托在杰内西斯的嘴里抽插着也临近高潮，将阴茎抽出后全数射在杰内西斯脸上，还用龟头在脸颊上蹭了蹭。刚被放开的杰内西斯大口呼吸着汲取空气，但插在体内的手指并没有停下动作，当手指按压到穴内的敏感点时，杰内西斯全身控制不住的颤抖，花穴里瞬时喷出大量爱液，就在莫尔的指奸下达到高潮。</p>
<p>莫尔将沾满杰内西斯体液的手指抽出来后插入杰内西斯的嘴里搅动着，边拉下拉链释放出高高挺立的阴茎。</p>
<p>“ 尝尝你的淫水，等爷给你开苞后，保证让你爱上被插逼的滋味 ”</p>
<p>莫尔将杰内西斯的双腿拉开，将杰内西斯的花穴拉近他的阴茎。杰内西斯绝望的闭上眼。身体还残留着高潮的余韵，但他知道有什么东西已经碎掉了。或许班上的同学说得没错，他是婊子，是只会发情的怪物，就像他明明清醒的知道自己不想和他们做爱，可他的身体却在面对 Alpha 时只能躺在这里接受他们的强奸。他一直努力表现得很不在乎，可命运却残忍的撕开面纱让他看清这个残酷的世界。心破开了缺口，一直忍着的眼泪无法控制的涌出，杰内西斯恍惚间似乎听到有脚步声靠近，可他的意识却已经沉入了一片黑暗的混沌中。</p>
<p>再睁眼时杰内西斯已经在学校的保健室里，站在床边的安吉尔和加斯特老师关切的看着他。</p>
<p>杰内西斯想起今天安吉尔留下来值日，所以还在学校里。加斯特老师只向安吉尔说杰内西斯遭到袭击，而杰内西斯始终保持沉默。</p>
<p>“ 以后有我陪着你，别人就不敢欺负你了。” </p>
<p>安吉尔将手搭在杰内西斯的肩上，信誓旦旦的说着。</p>
<p>“ 嗯。” 杰内西斯低着头看不清表情，只轻轻的应了一声。</p>
<p>太阳即将落下，暖黄色的余晖映在两位少年身上，也照在他们回家的路上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>